Equipment
Overview In SOTS, a major component is a character's ability to defend themselves as well as being able to perform the actions they want. It's safe to say that If you want your character to be a combat oriented character, you need some sort equipment to survive or else you won't get very far in the world. Unlike something like an MMORPG, a character on SOTS can find and use any piece of equipment without restriction or penalty as logically, that would be possible in the real world, however, you still need the correct masteries to use it and depending how skilled your character is in a mastery, determines it's effectiveness, what that might be, whether it be a sword or a helmet. Equipment Slots * Head * Forehead * Neck * Upper Torso * Back * Shoulders * Elbow * Hands * Lower Torso * Legs * Knees * Feet Equipment Tiers Tiers of equipment have the same tier as masteries and operate essentially the same so for example, a warrior that is adept in the heavy armour mastery would be able to effectively use a superior quality chest piece for his torso. Colors are also used to be able to distinguish the tier of a character's equipment easily. Beginner 0 - 49 - Trash equipment - Grey Novice 50 - 99 - Poorly Made Equipment - Grey Trained 100 - 199 - Common Equipment - Blue Proficient 200 - 399 - Uncommon Equipment - Blue Adapt 400 - 999 - Superior Equipment - Green Expert 1,000 - 1,999 - Flawless Equipment - Green Master 2,000 - 3,499 - Exquisite Equipment - Red Illustrious 3,500 - 4,999 - Master Crafted Equipment - Red Heroic 5,000 - 9,999 - Mythical Equipment - Orange legendary 10,000 - 19,999 - Legendary Equipment - Orange Divine 20,000 - 39,999 Godly Equipment - Purple Supreme Being 40,000 - 79,999 Supremely Crafted Godly Equipment - Gold Elder Supreme Being 80,000 - World Class/World Altering Equipment - Gold Acquisition There are multiple ways to acquire equipment and items however equipment cannot be acquired in free roam threads. Players are allowed to "create" or "buy" items in free roam threads however these items or equipment are labelled as "RP equipment/items" and have no official effect on your character, nor do they matter in threads with DM's or SM's and they will not be listed in your character's inventory. The methods items and equipment can be acquired through the various means listed below * Site Store -''' the main means of acquiring equipment and items however the site's store does not carry rare equipment and items most of the time. * 'NPC Shops -' In DM and SM threads, player characters can walk into NPC shops and buy their wares * 'Player Marketplace -' Players whom are crafters can sell their own wares or can take commissions from others to fashion equipment and/or items * 'Loot Drops/ Quest rewards -' at the end of a thread, usually Quests or Events, one can be given equipment or items as rewards or can be given a chest that can house equipment or items. * '''Dechji Shop - '''A site shop that only pops up at certain times, selling limited equipment and items, once the shop goes down, you can't go those items unless by trading. '''Enchantment Enchanting allows equipment and items to have special effects, usually permanent but not always and are usually powerful or extremely helpful however enchanting is a very rare skill and those NPC's whom can do it won't do it cheaply. Player characters can obtain the skill, '''"Magicrafting" '''which will allow them to enchant their items and equipment. Any item or equipment that is enchanted will be listed under the item's description in a character's inventory. Category:Gamplay Mechanic